Apollo Justice: The Heart of Defense Attorneys
by Just loves anime
Summary: When mysterious deaths occur one by one, it's up to Apollo to solve the mystery. But he is not alone, as he is helped by friends and foes, old and new. There are 5 cases in total. Can Apollo solve everything before it's too late...? Case 1: Turnabout Highschool- finished. Case 2: Turnabout on Stage- in progress.
1. Chapter 1: Case 1 Prologue

**Turnabout Highschool- Prologue**

**Wright Anything Agency**

**November 17th, 2:00 AM**

*Knock* *Knock*

"Coming.", Phoenix Wright called to the one knocking the door.

"Exactly on time, as always.", he said with a smile, opening the door for a man to enter.

"Hello, Wright. How long has it been?", he asked quietly. His face were hidden by a large hat, tilted down. He was wearing a dark, long coat and was holding a black suitcase in his left hand.

"About 5 years since your last attempt.", Mr. Wright answered, leading him to a small table in his private room. A deck of cards was already waiting on it.

"Your name was cleared, Wright. It's time you return to the court, where you belong.". Phoenix and the man sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"... I will, eventually. But never mind that. This is the first time you've seen me in 5 years. Is it that important?".

"Nothing is more important than this. Not even my life, if you catch my drift.".

An odd silence lasted for a few seconds, during which Phoenix dealt the cards.

"In that suitcase?", Wright finally inquired.

"Yes. No one would suspect a lawyer retired nearly 8 years ago, so I figured the safest place would be with you. I hope I'm not putting you and Trucy in danger by this...".

"You know better than anyone I have absolute trust in you... So yes, I'll lock it up right away.".

"Two.". "Three".

"...Just like I thought. I'm no match for you.", Mr. Wright smiled, revealing a full house of 2 kings and 3 aces. The other man showed a heart royal flush.

"You know what I think of games like these... All luck, no brains.".

"Hmph, you haven't changed at all during all those years.", Phoenix said, a secret smile hiding under his blue hat.

"And you've changed too much... Wright.", the man replied. "I must take my leave now. Guard that suitcase... Our world's future may very well depend on it...".

And with that, the man walked out, leaving behind only the suitcase, and the sound of a closing door.

**Wright Anything Agency**

**November 17th, 9:37 AM**

"Morning, Polly!", Trucy greeted as the young lawyer came in.

"Morning, Trucy. What's up? You look kind of jumpy today. Well, more jumpy than usual, anyway.".

"Don't tell me you didn't hear the news!", she exclaimed, shocked.

"What news?".

"It's all over today's papers! He's coming back to town!".

"Huh? 'He'? Who's that?".

"Mr. Edgeworth, of course, silly!".

"Mr. Edgeworth?", Apollo yelled in astonishment.

Trucy immediately covered her ears. "Please save the shouting for the court, Polly.".

"Oh, sorry. Ahaha...".

"So anyway, do you know him? I mean, personally?", Trucy asked.

"Mr. Edgeworth is the one responsible for you being a lawyer, isn't he?".

Trucy and Apollo turned around to see Mr. Wright walking out of the kitchen, eating an apple. "Have one, they're good for you.", he said, tossing each of them the red fruit.

"Mr. Wright! How do you know that?", Apollo asked in surprise.

"Don't you know, Polly? Mr. Edgeworth is Daddy's old childhood friend.", Trucy explained. "Wait... How come I'm the only one here who doesn't know that story?", she frowned.

"Well, Apollo... How about you fill her in?", Mr. Wright suggested with a smile.

"I don't see why not.", Apollo laughed.

The three of them headed to the living room and sat down comfortably as Apollo started telling his story...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Case 1 Part 1

Note: This case will be handled "Ace Attorney Investigations" style.

**Turnabout Highschool- Beginning Part 1**

**- 5 Years Earlier -**

**June 22nd, 11:05 AM**

**Middlepark High School**

**Entrance**

A man in his late 20's walked up to the gate of Middlepark High School. He was wearing a formal-looking red suit, complete with a cravat. He had a black hair, he also looked somewhat young compared to his age, and his expression was serious. His name is Miles Edgeworth. His profession- a prosecutor.

"_So this is the school I'm supposed to be lecturing at... I volunteered for doing this in order to help students who want to choose a legal career as their way of life make their minds up about it. And me, who's been constantly been facing this dilemma for a long time... I believe I'll be able to help them._", he thought.

At the entrance was waiting for him a young teacher. She had bright brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue suit that went down to her knees and a pair of blue heeled shoes.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Edgeworth. Am I right?", she greeted with a smile.

"Yes, and you are...?".

"I'm Lily Honeybee, and I'm the vice-principal of this school. We're honored to have you here!".

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Honeybee.", Mr. Edgeworth replied politely.

"The principal wishes to thank you privately for coming and has asked me to escort you to her office. Since there is some time before your due lecture, would you mind coming there before it?".

"Not at all. I should thank her as well for this rare opportunity.", the prosecutor replied.

"Well, then. Please follow me.", the woman said as she walked in. Edgeworth followed behind.

**A few minutes later...**

Edgeworth and Honeybee were pacing through one of the school's hallways, eventually reaching a grand, impressive wooden door.

A large metallic sign on it read "Principal's Office".

"Oh!", Ms. Honeybee suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?", Mr. Edgeworth inquired.

"I'm terribly sorry. I forgot that the principal is in the middle of a very important meeting until 11:15. In the meantime, would you mind doing a small favor for me?".

"What is it?", Mr. Edgeworth asked.

"I forgot to do something very important at my office. Do you mind coming with me for a moment?".

"Not at all. There's plenty of time left.", the prosecutor replied.

**After taking three right turns...**

In the end of hallway was a simple-looking wooden door, with a plain sign that reads "Vice-Principal's Office". Outside the room were sitting two students.

One of them had a brown hair with brown eyes. His hair was standing up in 2 spikes above his forehead, indicating that he was using plenty of hair gel. He was wearing a dirty-looking pair of jeans and a tattered red T-shirt. A large bracelet was on his left arm and he had an angry expression on his face. His eyes wandered around the hallway, but constantly looked back to the girl sitting next to him.

She had long, blond, curly hair, and blue eyes. She was smiling, but looked a bit nervous. She looked straight ahead, but her gaze was unfocused, as if she was daydreaming. She was dressed in a black suit, and a small gem was decorating her broach. She also wore long, black boots.

When Ms. Honeybee and Mr. Edgeworth appeared around the corner, the boy stared at them for a moment, but then diverted his gaze, ignoring them.

The girl, on the other hand, jumped up and dashed towards the two.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Mr. Edgeworth! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!". She looked excited enough to pass out on the spot.

"I'm Penelope Goldheart! Pleased to meet you!", she introduced herself.

"Likewise. I'm Miles Edgeworth.", he answered politely, after recovering from the slight shock. "Wait... Goldheart? The famous British line of defense lawyers?", he asked in surprise.

"Yes, I sure am! You and the von Karmas are legendary in our country!".

"_Huh... Strange for a family of defense lawyers to be so impressed by a family of prosecutors..._", Mr. Edgeworth thought.

"Hmph.", the voice of the boy sounded from where he sat. Edgeworth looked at him.

"Oh, don't mind him, Mr. Edgeworth. He's just a little baby. He isn't like us, adult lawyers.", she said, looking at him angrily.

"Lawyer? Are you already one?", Mr. Edgeworth asked.

"Nope, but I'm going to start my studies in September! I can't wait to meet you in court one day!", she exclaimed in excitement.

"Likewise.", the prosecutor said with a smile.

"Penelope, I'll talk with you in a few minutes.", Ms. Honeybee said, returning from her office.

"As for you, Mr. Justice!", she called. The boy stared at her grumpily. "Our talk will be after Penelope's.".

"Ha! See if I care, you old hag.".

"Young man! Is this how you were raised to address adults?", Mr. Edgeworth yelled angrily, annoyed with his attitude.

"Raised by who? By parents I don't have?", he yelled back.

Strange silence fell on the hallway after he said that.

"Mr. Edgeworth, do you know the way back to the principal's office? I really should attend to these students immediately, before your lecture.".

"Yes, no problem at all.", the prosecutor answered.

"Also, can you please take this envelope to the principal and tell me what she said about it?", she asked, handing him a sealed envelope, with the words "Selected Student's Speech", written on it.

_Student's Speech added to the Organizer._

"It's the speech elected by the teachers' board to be spoken by the student who wrote it, before your lecture. I'm sure you'll find it as impressive as I did.", she said, smiling.

"Very well then. Goodbye for now, Ms. Honeybee.", Mr. Edgeworth said, heading back to the principal's office.

"Come now, Penelope. I have something important to talk to you about...", Ms. Honeybee said, and the two entered her office.

**A few minutes later...**

Edgeworth knocked on the large doors leading to the principal's office.

***Bump!***

"Yes, come in!", a woman's voice then called. Edgeworth opened the door, revealing the large office.

A shining glass chandelier lit the room. The windows were adorned with red, silk curtains. The floor and walls were made of marble. On the floor, at the corner, were two backpacks, that seemed strangely out of place. The desk was huge, made out of carved wood, and was sparkling clean, almost glowing. The leather chair behind it was grand, and in it was sitting the principal.

She looked tall and dignified. She had short black hair and brown eyes. She had some slight wrinkles, but they didn't make her look very old. She was wearing a brown suit from neck to ankles, complete with brown heeled shoes.

"_How extravagant... She's clearly the type to spend her money on decor like that..._", Edgeworth immediately thought.

"Mr. Edgeworth... I welcome you to our grand educational center! My name is Helena Victoria, and I am the principal of this lovely school. Now, please have a seat.".

"Thank you, Ms. Victoria.", Edgeworth replied, sitting down in a small, cloth-covered chair in front of her.

"Tea, Mr. Edgeworth?", she then asked, to which the prosecutor complied.

_Ms. Victoria then proceeded to explaining the history of the school, and her roles in improving and transforming the school into one of the most successful ones in the city, but that didn't last long..._

"...So you see, Mr. Edgeworth, thanks to my cool-headed decisions...".

"**Ms. Honeybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**, a yell was suddenly heard, following a loud ***Bump***.

Both Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. Victoria jumped up off their seats.

"What was that?", Edgeworth yelled as he dashed towards the vice-principal's office, Ms. Victoria behind him.

**June 22nd, 11:24 AM**

**Middlepark High School**

**Vice-Principal's Office**

Edgeworth stormed into the room, where he found the two students from before, along with Ms. Honeybee, who was laying on the floor behind her desk, not moving.

Penelope was crying near the door while the boy was kneeling next to Ms. Honeybee.

"What happened here?", Edgeworth demanded.

"You!", Ms. Victoria yelled. "This time you've gone too far, Mr. Justice!".

"No, wait! I didn't do anything! She just collapsed on her own!", he begged.

"No one will be covering for you this time! You've crossed the line!".

"Please, just hurry up and call an ambulance! She's still breathing! But she won't make it long without a doctor!", he exclaimed.

"I've already called the authorities.", a strangely calm voice said.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth!", the principal called, as if she forgot he was right there.

"I ask that no one move. This is now a crime scene, and I'll be heading the investigation here.".

"There's no need for investigation! That brat did it! I'm sure of it!", Ms. Victoria called, pointing to the boy.

"Ms. Victoria!", Mr. Edgeworth called. "Please calm down and don't jump to conclusions yet!".

"Alright pal, what's the situation?", an authoritative voice demanded.

Everyone looked at the door to see a detective in a green ragged overcoat at the entrance. He had black hair, a few bristles on his chin, and a pencil was tucked behind his ear.

"Detective Gumshoe! Where are the paramedics?", Edgeworth asked.

"Right here, pal!", Gumshoe answered. Almost immediately, two paramedics dashed in, put Ms. Honeybee on a stretcher and carried her away.

"No...! What's going to happen to Ms. Honeybee?", Penelope cried.

"This time you've gone too far with your stupid pranks! Detective, arrest that boy immediately!", the principal ordered.

"**HOLD IT!**", Edgeworth exclaimed. "You're getting ahead of yourself, principal Victoria. There's no proof that he's the one who did it.", the prosecutor said.

"Just sit back and watch as Mr. Edgeworth performs his investigation.", the detective said confidently.

"Very well then... First of all, I ask that everyone leave.", Mr. Edgeworth said.

"What, me too? I just got here!", detective Gumshoe exclaimed, stunned.  
"Except for you, detective.", Edgeworth sighed. "Oh.".

Principal Victoria was gazing at the young boy with an icy stare. "Please leave this to me. And watch those two outside at the hall. They're witnesses, at the very least.", Mr. Edgeworth requested.

Ms. Victoria nodded, held the crying Penelope's left arm and walked her out.

Now Mr. Edgeworth felt an icy glare being aimed at himself. He noticed the boy staring at him angrily.

"Don't try any funny stuff, prosecutor.", he hissed.

"My name is Miles Edgeworth. And could you please elaborate on your statement just now?", he demanded with a serious expression.

"Well I'm Apollo Justice, and that's just what I'll serve here! So don't get in my way!".

"Look, pal! You've got some nerves talking like that to Mr. Edgeworth!", detective Gumshoe said angrily.

"Enough, detective. Let's get on with the investigation.", Mr. Edgeworth said, turning his back to Apollo.

"Just don't get in my way!", Apollo then called out again as he began looking around the room for clues.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Case 1 Part 2

**Turnabout Highschool- Beginning Part 2**

**June 22nd, 11:41 AM**

**Middlepark High School**

**Vice-Principal's Office**

"First of all, I need you to mark the position in which Ms. Honeybee collapsed, detective.", Mr. Edgeworth directed.

"Yes sir! You can count on me!", the enthusiastic detective answered, pulling white tape from one of his coat's many pockets.

At the meantime, Mr. Edgeworth took a moment to look at the large painting behind Ms. Honeybee's desk. It was a large painting of the night sky, with many constellations marked on it. But soon enough he realized there's nothing about it to do with the case and left it alone.

"What's this?", he then muttered, noticing a long plastic drinking straw on the floor.

He picked it up and looked around to see where it might have come from, but there weren't any bottles or cups in sight.

"_I better hold on to this. I get the nagging feeling it may be important..._", Mr. Edgeworth thought.

_Drinking Straw added to the Organizer._

"I'm all finished here, sir!", Gumshoe called.

"Good work, detective. Did you find anything while you were doing that?".

"Yes, sir! I actually did!", he exclaimed proudly.

"Look at these suspicious-looking purple drops, sir!".

Indeed, next to Ms. Honeybee's chair, on the floor, were several purple drops.

_Purple Drops added to the Organizer._

"Any ideas on what these suspicious drops could be, detective?".

"Nope, but I called the precinct and told them to bring an expert!".

"Good thinking, detective. Keep going like that and you may get yourself a nice raise.".

Tears suddenly filled the detective's eyes. "S-s-s-s-sirrrrrrrrr!". He certainly wasn't expecting to hear that word. Ever.

"Come now, detective. Our work isn't over yet.", the prosecutor said. The detective wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Yes, sir! ...But without the medical report we can't really determine the cause of this incident...".

"That's why I brought it right here for you!", a new voice said.

Edgeworth, Gumshoe and Apollo, who was busy searching the other side of the room, looked at the entrance to see a young woman with brown hair, wearing a lab coat and pink glasses.

"Ema!", Gumshoe exclaimed in surprise and happiness. "They sent you?".

"Ema Skye... You've grown so much since I last saw you.", Mr. Edgeworth smiled.

"Hi guys! I was just visiting the precinct to see Detective Gumshoe when the report came in.", she said happily, handing it over to Mr. Edgeworth.

_Medical Report added to the Organizer._

"According to this, Ms. Honeybee with poisoned by diethaxine. The only other unusual thing they found was a small injury on her right elbow.", Mr. Edgeworth said after her quickly read it.

"It's a poison lethal in tiny amounts, but for some reason it wasn't very effective this time. Luckily for her.", Ema said.

"So I take it you're the expert they sent?", Mr. Edgeworth asked.

Ema sighed. "An expert? Not really, my internship isn't going so well, so you could say I'm still studying... But I'll still do whatever I can to help out!".

"Good, then first off, could you identify this mysterious substance for us?", Mr. Edgeworth asked.

"Right away!", Ema answered, pulling a small bottle filled with transparent liquid.

"Diethaxine is a very strong poison, though it takes a few minutes to take effect. It's also nullified by any kind of acid. If those drops are indeed diethaxine, we should see it now.", Ema explained, barely containing the excitement in her voice.

She then dropped on one of the purple drops a drop from her bottle. After a slight fizz it turned yellow.

"Mr. Edgeworth! I confirm that this substance is indeed the poison diethaxine!", she reported with a huge smile on her face.

"Great finding. The next course of investigation would be finding out how it penetrated her body.", Mr. Edgeworth said.

"Hey, miss detective!", Apollo called.

Ema marched to him with an angered expression. "That's scientific investigator Skye to you, kid!".

"Hmph, like I care. Anyway, I need you to examine this.". He showed her a small needle stuck on the entrance door.

A gleam of excitement showed in her eyes as she pushed him aside to take a closer look. She took out a pair of thin rubber gloves and put them on, then carefully pulled the needle out from the door.

"Well? Did you find anything?", he asked impatiently.

Ema pulled out the same bottle from before and dropped a drop on the needle. There wasn't any reaction.

"There's no poison here.", Ema said with a clear lack of motivation, then handed him the needle. "See? Just leave it to the pros.", she smirked.

"Whatever.", he said grumpily as he put the needle in his pocket and walked off to examine the front of Ms. Honeybee's desk.

Just then, the front door was slammed open, and principal Victoria marched in.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth. I find it you've already managed to prove that the brat did it?", she asked.

Apollo stared at her with complete anger.

"Not quite.", the prosecutor answered. "We've discovered that Ms. Honeybee was poisoned. Do you really think that a high school student managed to get his hands on something so dangerous?".

"Actually, it happens to be surprisingly easy.", the principal said. Mr. Edgeworth's arched an eyebrow.

"Penelope, didn't you use some kind of poison in the lab class today?", she asked.

Penelope slowly paced into the room, tears still in her eyes. She nodded slowly.

"But... There's no way Polly would do it! Not him!", she cried.

"See, Mr. Edgeworth? He had an opportunity, means, and a motive to poison poor Ms. Honeybee. Wouldn't you agree that's enough evidence?".

"Hmm...". Mr. Edgeworth started thinking about her words.

"Oh yeah? Then what motive do I have?", Apollo asked angrily.

"Except being overall the brat you are, you were summoned both to my office and Ms. Honeybee's today because of another certain incident that you've caused. Pouring an unknown chemical on poor Ms. Goldheart here!".

"Penelope, is that true?", Mr. Edgeworth asked.

"Yeah... But it was water. I'm almost sure of it. And I accepted his apology and all...", she muttered.

"I can't believe Ms. Honeybee had this much faith in you... I told her she shouldn't have let your participate, and now look what happened because of you!", Ms. Victoria yelled at Apollo.

"Stop it! Stop... picking on...", Penelope spoke, before bursting into tears again.

Apollo stared at her as she said that, his face almost expressionless.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Please listen to me! I know Polly didn't do it!", the golden-haired girl cried.

"Okay. Please tell me what you've seen up until Ms. Honeybee was poisoned.".

_**Before the Poisoning**_

"_After you left, me and Ms. Honeybee were talking in her office._

_I didn't see anything out of the ordinary._

_After our talk was finished, Ms. Honeybee called Polly into her office._

_I sat outside to wait for them to finish, but a moment after he went in..._

_Suddenly I heard some strange noise and then Polly yelled!_

_And when I ran inside, Ms. Honeybee was already..."._

"So who's Polly?", detective Gumshoe asked.

Penelope started blushing strongly. "Ahem, I meant Apollo...".

"Penelope, please concentrate. I still need to ask you a few questions.", Mr. Edgeworth said calmly.

**Rebuttal**

"_After you left, me and Ms. Honeybee were talking in her office."_. **Hold it!**

"And what were you two talking about?", Mr. Edgeworth inquired.

"Umm... Just a few things. Not that they matter now anyhow...".

"Are you absolutely sure? Can you tell me what they were about?".

"If you really want to know, Mr. Edgeworth... My speech was supposed to be elected to be spoken before your speech, but there was a last minute change.".

"So who's speech was chosen eventually?".

"I don't know...", Penelope sighed. "Anyways...".

"_I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."_ **Hold it!**

"Are you sure you didn't sense anything unusual?".

"Oh, I just remembered! We heard some loud noise when we were talking. But we didn't see anything out of the ordinary so we just ignored it.".

"I see... Well, continue please.".

"_After our talk was finished, Ms. Honeybee called Polly into her office._

_I sat outside to wait for them to finish, but a moment after he went in..._

_Suddenly I heard some strange noise and then Polly yelled!"._ **Hold it!**

"And what was that noise exactly?".

"It was another bump, just a few minutes after the first one. ".

"So in all there were two bumps, a few minutes apart?".

Penelope nodded.

"Hmm... I don't think we can get much more out of this testimony...", Mr. Edgeworth concluded.

"I'm sorry I can't help you...", Penelope muttered. "Umm, maybe you should ask Polly. He won't lie to you, I promise!".

"_After everything I heard about him and what he's done to her... How could she put such faith in him?_", Mr. Edgeworth pondered.

"Alright, please tell me what you saw, Apollo.".

"Fine, if you say so.", Apollo grumbled.

Ms. Victoria narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Apollo, but said nothing.

_**Inside the Office**_

"_Penelope came outside and told me I could go in, so I did._

_Ms. Honeybee just started lecturing me about the lab class._

_A few minutes later, she just collapsed,making another loud sound. I yelled in surprise._

_Then Penelope and the others came in._

_Anyway, I have no idea why do you think I did this. I don't even have a motive!"._

**Rebuttal**

"_Penelope came outside and told me I could go in, so I did.". _**Hold it!**

"Did you notice anything strange when you came inside?".

"Other than that straw you found, I didn't see anything unusual in the room at all.".

"Are you absolutely sure? In that case, please add that statement to your testimony.".

"Whatever makes you happy, dude.", Apollo said in an annoyed tone.

"_Penelope came outside and told me I could go in, so I did._

_Other than that straw you found, I didn't see anything unusual in the room at all."._ **Hold it!**

"Are you sure? I noticed earlier you found something rather odd.".

"You mean that needle? The detective girl said it wasn't stained with poison.".

"That's 'scientific investigator Skye' to you, kid!", she exclaimed angrily.

"I wouldn't rule it out as irrelevant so quickly.", Mr. Edgeworth insisted. "Can I please have it?".

Apollo rolled his eyes and gave it to him.

_Needle added to the Organizer._

"_Ms. Honeybee just started lecturing me about the lab class._

_A few minutes later, she just collapsed,making another loud sound. I yelled in surprise._

_Then Penelope and the others came in._

_Anyway, I have no idea why do you think I did this. I don't even have a motive!"._ **Objection!**

"Are you sure you don't have a motive at all?", the prosecutor inquired.

"What are you getting at, you prosecutor?", Apollo demanded.

Mr. Edgeworth pointed at the purple spots on the floor as a response.

"You caused quite a ruckus at the lab today, and was therefore summoned to the principal's and vice-principal's offices today. I'm not entirely sure that this is grounds for an attempted murder motive, but it's still a cause for a grudge against Ms. Honeybee.".

"So what? I can't count the number of times I was summoned here because of some stupid rule or something. Are you saying that I had a motive to try and kill her each time? Besides, you don't have any proof that I was the one that took the poison out of the lab!".

"_I can't argue with him at this point... I don't have any proof whether he even took that poison or not, not to mention use it on Ms. Honeybee..._".

"Mr. Edgeworth, I can tell what you're thinking.", Ms. Victoria said. "You! Tattered butler!", she called to detective Gumshoe.

"Uhhh... Me?", he asked in surprise over the nickname.

"Yes, you. There are two bags in my office. Go outside and take three left turns. Even you won't miss it. Bring them here, and don't touch anything else!".

He looked a bit confused, taking orders from someone other than Edgeworth or one other female prosecutor, but then turned outside to bring the bags.

**A few minutes later...**

Detective Gumshoe came back holding the two bags- one was simple and black backpack, the other one looked like a large, black purse.

"Ema, can you please test them for diethaxine?", Mr. Edgeworth asked.

"Sure thing!", she replied, then got to work. She first dropped a few drops of the liquid from her testing bottle on several sections of the backpack. Nothing happened, so she moved to the purse.

Her eyes quickly widened with amazement as every section her test liquid touched became yellow!

"Mr. Edgeworth! The purse tested positive for diethaxine!".

"**What?**", Penelope yelled in astonishment as all eyes turned to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Case 1 Part 3

**Turnabout Highschool- Middle**

"Penelope... I could never believe it... You tried to kill Ms. Honeybee? Why?", Ms. Victoria exclaimed.

"No, wait! It can't be! I would never do something like that!", the girl plead.

"Hey, detective girl! What happened here? There's no way she'd do something like that!", Apollo yelled at Ema.

"Look here, kid! I only conduct the tests. I don't decide their results! If your girlfriend's the killer there's nothing I can do about it!", Ema yelled back, clearly losing her patience with him.

Apollo huffed angrily and marched over to Mr. Edgeworth.

"She didn't do it. I'd swear my life on it!", he exclaimed. Mr. Edgeworth tapped on his elbow with his fingers as he started thinking again on the current events.

"She doesn't even have a motive for doing it!".

**Objection!**

"That last statement was a lie. And you know that,", Edgeworth said quietly.

Apollo bit his bottom lip in frustration- he knew he couldn't argue with that.

"If there's one thing I'm absolutely sure she has- is a motive.".

"Her canceled speech? You call **that** a motive? How low can you get, you damn prosecutor!", Apollo yelled furiously.

"That's it, pal! Get out of here right now! I've had enough of your attitude!", Detective Gumshoe snapped.

"Silence!", Ms. Victoria called authoritatively, and everyone did just that.

"As much as it pains me to say this, it seems Ms. Goldheart here is the one who committed this horrible crime. And if you agree with me, Mr. Edgeworth, I suggest we wrap up this whole unfortunate case.".

Penelope cried so silently she could barely be heard, but she had Apollo's constant attention.

"Before that, I want to know why do you think Penelope is the one who did this, Principal Victoria.", Apollo suddenly said, surprising everyone in the room.

"I don't think this is necessary, Mr. Justice. I've already made my point. And besides, I hate wasting time on such trivial matters.", she answered impatiently.

"Actually... I agree with him. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something's bothering me. Please tell me more.", Mr. Edgeworth said.

"*Sigh* Fine, if you ask.".

_**Reason of Suspicion**_

_As far as I see it, Penelope's motive is the canceled speech.  
I can somewhat understand her, since I'm quite a perfectionist myself._

_No doubt has she sought revenge for that and decided to take it out on Ms. Honeybee._

_That is why she stole the poison from the lab and used it on her._

"That's your logic? A fishing net has less holes than it!", Apollo yelled.

"Be quiet, brat. We adults will take care of this.", Ms. Victoria answered.

"Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this mess or my name isn't Miles Edgeworth.", the prosecutor assured him, looking at him straight in the eyes. Apollo nodded.

**Rebuttal**

_"As far as I see it, Penelope's motive is the canceled speech."_. **Hold it!**

"And exactly when did she learn that her speech was canceled?".

"First thing this morning, shortly before the lab class started.".

"So in other words, from that point she planned on stealing the poison?".

**Hold it!** "The lab class was called in by surprise! None of us knew about it, and you know it!", Apollo exclaimed.

"Ms. Victoria, is that true?".

"Ahem, well yes. Since today was supposed to be a special day, and with graduation day only a few days away, I decided to let them a bit loose and have a some fun.".

"See? Penelope couldn't have planned the murder because she didn't know there would be lab class today!", Apollo said triumphantly.

"So what?", she inquired.

"What do you mean, 'so what'?".

"It doesn't matter whether she knew about it upfront or not. All we need to prove here is that she plotted to kill Ms. Honeybee. Isn't that right, Mr. Edgeworth?".

"Quite true. It isn't important whether she knew the poison would become available to her or not. Or is it?".

Everyone looked at him with surprise and confusion.

"I finally found what was bugging me about this case... How did the poison enter her body?".

"Well, that is beyond me. I was not in her office after all, so how should I know that?", Ms. Victoria asked.

"Talking will not get us anywhere. We need to find more clues, starting with where else can we find poison in this room.", Mr. Edgeworth said.

"Now that I think about it, I have an idea.", Apollo suddenly said as he snatched the test bottle from Ema.

"Hey! That's police property!", she yelled, running after him towards the door.

Apollo quickly placed a drop of the acid on where the needle hit. That point in the door was immediately colored yellow.

Ema's eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Edgeworth! Look what we found!", she yelled to him, snatching back the bottle.

The prosecutor immediately rushed over. "What is it?".

"There was also poison in here. The wood probably absorbed it from the needle.".

Apollo gave her a wide grin, which she quickly caught. "Beginners' luck.", she huffed.

"Yet this brings up another question. If this poisoned needle was indeed the attempted murder weapon, then how did it end up inside the door. It's not even a very effective weapon...".

"But this is the only sharp thing we found here that has poison on it. It might not be the murder weapon, but if it is, there must be something here that can help it become a good murder weapon...", Detective Gumshoe said, having finally caught up with the conversation.

"Ah! Could it be?", Mr. Edgeworth suddenly exclaimed.

"Ema, can you check this straw for poison?".

"Sure thing, Mr. Edgeworth.", she replied as he handed it to her.

**A few tense moment later...**

"Mr. Edgeworth! There was a reaction!", Ema exclaimed.

The prosecutor took the straw and had a good look at it. "Looks like there's only poison on the inside of the straw...".

"In other words, it was used as a blowgun?", Apollo asked.

"Yes, I think this is the correct conclusion to be drawn based on the evidence.".

"Well, this little show was fascinating to watch indeed. But it doesn't change any of what I said earlier, Mr. Edgeworth.", Ms. Victoria spoke up.

"Then let's try it again please, I would like to hear it once more, if you don't mind.".

_**Reason of Suspicion**_

_As far as I see it, Penelope's motive is the canceled speech.  
I can somewhat understand her, since I'm somewhat of a perfectionist myself._

_No doubt has she sought revenge for that and decided to take it out on Ms. Honeybee._

_That is why she stole the poison from the lab and used it on her._

**Rebuttal**

"_As far as I see it, Penelope's motive is the canceled speech._

_I can somewhat understand her, since I'm somewhat of a perfectionist myself._

_No doubt has she sought revenge for that and decided to take it out on Ms. Honeybee. That is why she stole the poison from the lab and used it on her."_. **Objection!**

"First let me point that you were wrong at least about one thing, principal Victoria.".

"Oh, please do tell me.", she said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"My opinion has quite changed thanks to the latest findings. If before I would have called your theory 'a bit far-fetched', now I should call it 'extremely unlikely'.".

"Please explain.", she said quietly, her tone getting more ominous.

"If Penelope were to poison Ms. Honeybee, I wouldn't think she would go to such lengths- using a straw and a needle as a makeshift blowgun, when she could more easily use the poison directly. For example, through a beverage.".

"So you wouldn't. It still doesn't prove she didn't actually do it. Really, I'm disappointed at your logic, Mr. Edgeworth.".

"Oh, but that's not all. Think about the location where the needle was found, and remember what happened after Penelope left.".

Ms. Victoria's eyes shot open as she understood what the prosecutor meant.

"In other words, this crime could not have been committed by anyone who entered through this door, because the needle was shot from the back of the room. Furthermore, Ms. Honeybee must not have felt the needle hitting her, which caused the small cut in her elbow. If she would have noticed it, she wouldn't have just calmly sent Penelope away and called Apollo to her office.".

"That's a very nice conclusion, but it just erased all the possible suspects!", Ms. Victoria pointed out.

"No. There's still someone who could have done this.", Apollo said.

All eyes immediately turned to him as he raised his finger at Ms. Victoria. "Principal Victoria, the criminal... is you!".


	5. Chapter 5: Case 1 Part 4 End

**Turnabout Highschool- End**

**June 22nd, 12:50 PM**

**Middlepark High School**

**Vice-Principal's Office**

Ms. Victoria didn't even blink at the bold accusation. "Me, Mr. Justice? Well, I'd just love to hear your reasoning for that, if you're even capable of producing that.".

"Well... Ms. Honeybee is simply a better teacher than you'll ever be! You must have been quiet upset over it... Um, right?". He quickly stopped as he noticed Mr. Edgeworth highly raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure Mr. Edgeworth agrees with me that your trivial opinion of me isn't a basis for a murder motive.", she smirked.

"Well I'm sure I'd find some kind of evidence if I can inspect your office.".

"That's quite entertaining, really. But I'm afraid permission for that is denied. My office is a long hallway from here, you don't seriously expect I managed to poison Ms. Honeybee from there. Also, don't forget I was in the middle of a meeting with Mr. Edgeworth there while it all happened."

"While I agree with your logic, Ms. Victoria, I'm still troubled by something. Please let me inspect your office.", Mr. Edgeworth said.

"What? You too?", she exclaimed.

Mr. Edgeworth stared at her for a moment. "Ahem, if you ask I suppose there's nothing I can do. I'll lead the way.".

**A few minutes later...**

Everyone arrived at Ms. Victoria's office, and Edgeworth immediately began looking around. Apollo and Gumshoe did so as well, each on his own.

"Well, I can't seem to find anything unusual here.", the prosecutor said a few minutes later.

"Hah! I finally got it! The ultimate evidence!", Apollo exclaimed a moment later.

"Come look what I found in this drawer!".

Edgeworth and Gumshoe both walked over and saw what Apollo pointed at- a large bottle half filled with purple liquid was resting inside one of the shelves below the desk.

"This is quite troubling. Just looking at it tells me it's the poison. Principal Victoria, can you explain yourself? What is this bottle doing inside your office?".

"Of course. It's simply about to be sent for quality-check to a lab downtown.", she explained calmly.

"Hah! A likely story! Prove you didn't use it!", Apollo laughed.

"Actually it's quite the contrary. You prove I did use it. And by the way, finding my fingerprints on it won't prove a thing. I brought this bottle here myself and I was going to send it to the lab later today.".

"Hey, miss detective! Is there any way to prove that?", Apollo called to Ema.

"Not one that I can think of... Hey, I told you...!", Ema began, but he ignored the rest of what she was about to say.

"The fact remains that I was in a meeting here with Mr. Edgeworth while the crime was committed. And unless I can magically be at two places at the same time, it was impossible for me to have used the poison on Ms. Honeybee.".

Mr. Edgeworth looked deep in thought again. Something was bugging him yet again.

"Mr. Edgeworth...", a faint voice was heard.

The prosecutor was a bit surprised to find Penelope starting straight into his eyes. "I was wondering, how did you and Ms. Victoria get to the vice-principal's office so quickly. It's as if you heard the moment where Polly shouted. But you couldn't have, right?".

"Wait, what do you mean by that?", Edgeworth inquired.

"Well, the hallway between the principal's and vice-principal's office is very long. So I wondered how did you manage to hear it all the way here...".

At that moment, Edgeworth's mind began racing. The events of this day popped into his mind one by one...

"_Diethaxine is a slow acting poison..._

_The needle must have been fired from the back of the room..._

_Unless I can magically be at two places at the same time..._

_I wondered how did you manage to hear it all the way here.._".

**Eureka!** Edgeworth suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone.

"Ms. Victoria, please tell me your account of what happened, from the beginning of our meeting up until we heard Mr. Justice yell.".

Ms. Victoria crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine, but this is the last time. If you can't prove anything useful here, you'll have to acknowledge the criminal as Ms. Goldheart.", she warned.

"Don't worry. Everything will be settled now.", Edgeworth grinned.

_**Account of Events**_

_I don't have much to say that you don't already know._

_After all, you've been with me even before Ms. Honeybee collapsed._

_So you see? I didn't have an opportunity to use the poison._

"Is that all?", Mr. Edgeworth asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, in case you were expecting for more.", she answered sarcastically.

Apollo stared at her intently, but his expression was a bit confused.

Edgeworth couldn't help wonder what he was thinking about, but decided to first concentrate on the testimony.

**Rebuttal**

**"**_I don't have much to say that you don't already know._

_After all, you've been with me even before Ms. Honeybee collapsed._

_So you see? I didn't have an opportunity to use the poison._". **Hold it!**

"What about just before I met you?".

*Sigh* "I was in the office, did you forget I was in there when you came in?", she answered in a bored tone.

"Or do you suppose I somehow used the poison on Ms. Honeybee from inside?", she smirked.

"Say, what's wrong with your elbow?", Apollo asked.

"What are you talking about?", she asked back.

"You keep scratching your right elbow and it's making me lose my concentration!".

"_Her... Elbow? Eureka!_", Edgeworth then thought.

"Yes. Please show me your elbow if you don't mind, principal Victoria.", the prosecutor said.

"I... I refuse! What could you possibly gain from looking at my elbow?", she practically yelled.

"Something quite critical. Why the sudden objection? You don't have anything to hide, do you?", he grinned.

"I... Well, no! Have a look if you want to so much!", she shouted, nearly pushing her right elbow into his nose.

"Mind telling me where you got this hemorrhage, principal Victoria?", he asked, looking at the bluish mark on her elbow.

"Hmph, if you must know... I tripped today when I walked up the stairs.", she quickly answered.

"Sorry, but I don't buy that. Here's my theory: Just before our meeting started, you dipped a needle in poison, and used this straw we found to launch it at Ms. Honeybee. I'm deducing her office is just beyond the back wall of your office, and there is a whole in it, which was used for your plan. Knowing that the poison will take a few minutes to take effect, you used that fact to gain yourself an alibi, while accusing Ms. Goldheart. Since her bag was in your office all this time, you could have simply poured some of the poison on it.".

After Edgeworth finished speaking, there was complete silence, and all eyes were either locked on Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. Victoria.

"Ha... Hahahaha!". Ms. Victoria didn't look anything like the dignified woman from before. She started laughing uncontrollably, with everyone simply staring.

"Circumstantial! Everything you said is circumstantial! How pathetic of you. I can't believe I've invited a third-rate prosecutor like yourself to lecture here! You can't touch me! You don't even have one absolute proof that I did this!".

"Then I'll give you that proof!", Apollo called, and pulled the straw from Mr. Edgeworth's pocket.

"That straw? What could you possibly prove with that thing?".

"Of course...! If there's still saliva on the straw, we can use it to extract a DNA sample. And if that DNA belongs to Ms. Victoria...", Edgeworth said, but immediately froze.

"No! Let me go!", a cry was suddenly heard.

Everyone was astonished to see Ms. Victoria holding a gun to the side of Penelope's head.

"Penelope!", Apollo yelled.

"Ahahaha... Not bad. I enjoyed this quite a lot! But it seems like my cover's blown...", so now I'll bid farewell to you.

"Let go of her now!", Gumshoe yelled.

"Make me.", Ms. Victoria smirked.

"Penelope!", Edgeworth yelled as a the sound of a gunshot pierced the air.

The next sight they saw was Apollo, his shoulder bleeding, wresting with Ms. Victoria on the ground. Penelope fell away from them, and the gun next to her.

Detective Gumshoe used the chance and quickly grabbed Ms. Victoria, handcuffing her, and thus closing the case...

**June 29th, 11:00 AM**

**Middlepark High School**

**Main Lecture Hall**

"...And this is why we must give the proper respect to both defense attorneys and prosecutors, for pursuing the truth with all their might. If you want to make that kind of difference, if you care about the justice in this world, you should not be afraid to pursue a legal career and follow your dream. Fellow students, teachers and our special guest, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, thank you for listening.".

Everyone in the hall applauded as Apollo got down from the podium and took a seat in the front row, next to Penelope and Mr. Edgeworth.

"Great job, Polly!", Penelope said happily. "I'm actually a bit glad they chose you. I liked your speech better than mine.".

Apollo blushed. "Well, it was nothing... Haha.".

"Very impressive indeed. By the way, your shoulder seems to be almost recovered. The doctors were amazed.", Mr. Edgeworth said with a smile.

"Ms. Honeybee's even more amazing. She got released from the hospital two days ago and she's already doing a great job as the new principal.", Apollo answered, seeing the new principal walking up to the podium.

_Edgeworth wrapped up the investigation the day after the incident. The police found an easily removable panel in the back of Principal Victoria's office. In addition, her DNA was found on the straw, providing enough evidence to charge her with attempted murder. As it turns out, the teachers' board wanted to fire her for spending too much of the school funds on her office, which was her motive for the crime._

**June 29th, 11:17 AM**

**Middlepark High School**

**Principal's Office**

Ms. Honeybee's office looked pretty much the same as always. The only thing different about it was that the word 'vice' was crossed out at every place it appeared.

"I don't think I'll ever be moving into her office. It's far too fancy for me.", she said with a smile to Apollo, Penelope and Edgeworth.

"Since this is my last day as your teacher, your last day at the school, I was just wondering if you two made up your mind about your future.".

"Don't worry about me, Principal Honeybee.", Penelope said cheerfully.

"I'm sure you'll make a brilliant defense lawyer.", she said with a confident smile.

"And you, Apollo?".

"Well... It wasn't easy. I never even thought about it, but after seeing how Mr. Edgeworth dealt with that case a week ago, I finally know that I want to be a prosecutor. Even though I had the impression before that all they do is try to prove people guilty.".

"I think you're looking at it the wrong way.", Mr. Edgeworth said.

"Like you said in your speech, both prosecutors and defense lawyers fight to obtain the truth, but there is one fundamental difference between them.".

"A difference? What is it?", Apollo asked.

"A prosecutor's job- is to doubt. I always doubt everything. Witnesses, testimonies, evidence. A defense lawyer's job- is to believe. A defense lawyer is someone who believes in their client no matter what, until the bitter end. Two sides of the same coin. Identical, yet polar opposites. Apollo, I sensed your absolute trust in Penelope when she was accused. You were not meant to be a prosecutor. You'd be a much better defense lawyer.".

Everyone in the room smiled at him, and soon enough he began feeling a new spirit rising inside him.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll become a great defense lawyer! Unlike which the world has ever seen!", he exclaimed.

"In that case...", Edgeworth muttered and pulled two papers and a pen from a pocket in his magenta suit.

"With this you shouldn't have any problem getting into any law school you wish.", he said as he handed Apollo and Penelope the small signed papers.

_I recommend this young man for a scholarship of excellence in your institute, in the program of defense lawyers._

_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth_

"Thank you!", Apollo and Penelope called at the same time. They both looked at each other then, and started laughing.

"How about we wrap this up with a photo?", Principal Honeybee suggested with a smile, to which the others happily complied.

**Turnabout Highschool**

**The End **


	6. Chapter 6: Case 2 Prologue

**Turnabout on Stage- Prologue**

Magic. A fantasy that has captivated the imagination of human minds for centuries.

Magic exceeds our dreams, transcends reality.

But magic is not without it's dangers...

And when the curtains fall and the magic act ends, only the truth remains at sight, whether we like it or not...

"_No... How can this be?_".

"_Trucy!_".

"_Did you kill him, or didn't you?_". "_I... I don't know..._".

"_Polly... Help me..._".

"_That woman, is she a demon?_".

"_I can't believe it... It's you!_".

"_I've watched everything from a slightly different angle, see._".

"_This case has a whole other side no one must know about..._".


End file.
